


one of those days

by FoxOfTheDeep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Unchi - School Mode
Genre: Suicide Attempt, hi, 🤣
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxOfTheDeep/pseuds/FoxOfTheDeep
Summary: hey guystw for attempted suicide/overdose btw... lol...............
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	one of those days

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!!!

Akiyoshi was ready. He- he was ready.

He sat in his bedroom, staring at his hands as he barely managed to feel real. No amount of- of pills that didn’t work like they were supposed to would make him feel better. They hadn’t made him better. They hadn’t _seemed_ like they’d made him better, had they? He was still barely in school, barely scraping by, barely managing to stay anywhere near conscious all the time. 

His hands were shaking shaking. He- he had to be ready, he had to. Had to. 

He let out a shaky breath, hitting a hand against his head as he saw flashes- visions, maybe, hopefully- of himself choking and hanging and bleeding and throwing up and it scared him, scared him, that maybe that’s what he would look like or feel like and he almost didn’t want to go through with it just to spare Shuichi the strain of seeing his son- child- son- dead in the bathroom or the bedroom or wherever he was going to do this, but he was ready. Akiyoshi was- was ready. 

He put a hand over his- for now beating- heart, trying to steady his pulse. He was sweating and he felt almost like he was melting and he felt like the second he took one step outside of his room or even looked outside Kokichi would rush in and berate him or Shuichi would see him and say that he knew all about Akiyoshi’s plan and stop him and either way they’d be so disappointed or angry or something and and and and he didn’t know how well he could handle that what if they heard him choking to death on his own vomit and came to see what was happening and it wouldn’t even matter if Akiyoshi survived at that point they just didn’t want to be seen for once in their fucking life.

He shook his head, scratching a spot on his neck and grabbing a strand of hair. _Caaaaalm_ down. Kokichi was probably out with that- that- organization? this late at night and Shuichi would be asleep because he had work early in the morning. Akiyoshi could do this he could do this there wasn’t. Anything to worry about. He told himself that as he slunk forward, trying as quietly as he could to open his door.

He crept out of his room into the hallway, quickly glancing around. He felt like he could see the outline of people or eyes or something in the shadows and for too long he stood frozen still, staring at them, trying to see if they would move or blink or make a sound before he did. He- he thought he saw them shift sometimes and he had to steel his nerves as best he could feeling waves of terror wash over him each time even as he realized how dumb and unlikely and impossible it was. Probably was.

Eventually- he didn’t know how long he’d been just standing there, eyeing the walls, but- eventually he found it in him to move forward, keeping his eyes focused on the walls as he quickly slipped into the bathroom at the end of the hallway.

He let out a breath as he closed the door, grabbing at his chest.

Okay. Okay. Okay.

Akiyoshi walked over to the medicine cabinet, feeling himself tremble as he climbed onto the counter, opening the door. He didn’t want to fall he couldn’t fall that would make too much noise and he was too far in this to not look suspicious.

He reached up, barely grabbing his bottle of prescription Vyvanse pills off the top shelf. He hopped off the counter, nearly dropping the container as he struggled to get it open. So close now so close and so soon now his parents wouldn’t have to worry about him not living up to them and disappointing them because this could be the last time he ever had to do that. The last time. 

He finally managed to get the top off, not giving himself the chance to hesitate before pouring the pills into his mouth. He knew that if he gave himself the opportunity for second thoughts he wouldn’t be able to go through with it and if he didn’t go through with it now he’d never get this close again and and and and and and he couldn’t slow his breathing as he forced his mouth shut, leaning back against the door and closing his eyes. He slid down, grasping at his chest in an attempt to stop himself from hyperventilating.

Fuck.

Fuck.

He- he’d done that, he’d really- actually- _done_ that, he, he, he, fuck, he- he couldn’t- he couldn’t breathe, he- he- he was going to die, and- he doubted his parents would care too much they might not even cry they’d get over it sooner than later he knew they would he knew they would they shouldn’t have to waste their time and energy trying to make Akiyoshi better and fix him because apparently apparently apparently it wasn’t going to fucking work and he’d never get better and he’d end up dying a failure no matter what he did so he might as well get it taken care of right here and right now but he couldn’t breathe and he knew how stupid he was to say after he’d already swallowed the pills but maybe, just maybe, he didn’t want to fucking die like this.

He turned on the floor, reaching up to grab at the doorknob, shakily trying over and over to turn it and open the door, even if he couldn’t see and he was cold and he was going to wake someone up with how much noise he was surely making. 

Finally, thankfully, he managed to open the door, coughing as he fell onto the hallway floor. 

Akiyoshi started crawling back to his room on his hands and knees. He felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest and like his limbs were going numb and he could barely even feel the world around him barely see the ground in front of him everything felt like it was fucking spinning.

He didn’t know how far he’d crawled but it felt like it had taken both an infinite amount of time and an instant until he just subtly felt the hardwood of the hallway replaced with the feeling of his carpeted bedroom. He pulled himself in a bit more before his arms gave out, his body dropping to the floor beneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut, biting the inside of his cheek. He was sweating and all of a sudden he felt feverish and like his head was split in half and he could feel his heart he could feel it it would burst any minute he could hear it like it was all around him but it was inside him and just kept going going going going going go-

Suddenly, quietly, so barely audible Akiyoshi thought they’d imagined it or more likely hallucinated it, he heard a voice.

“...Aki?”

He couldn’t respond in any way other than gritting his teeth.

“Aki!” the voice- though it was fucking stupid to keep calling him that when Akiyoshi knew exactly who it was- rushed over, now accompanied by nearly drowned out footsteps. He put his hands on Akiyoshi’s shoulders, “ _Fuck_ , what did you do, fuck!”

Akiyoshi only very quietly whimpered in response, cracking his eyes open ever so slightly- as much as he could- and looking up right at the face of Shuichi Saihara. 

His dad took his phone out of his pocket- only possible because he slept in his working clothes- and dialed what was presumably an ambulance. As Akiyoshi closed his eyes tight once more, the last thing they heard was a fleeting, “If this fucking kills you, it won’t be my fault.”

Before passing out.

**Author's Note:**

> yay............................................................................................................................................
> 
> canon btw


End file.
